Conventionally, short-distance radio communication technology that exchanges data in a non-contact manner has been used in various fields. Typically, short-distance radio communication technology called radio frequency identification (RFID) is widely used. A general system using RFID includes an RF tag attached to a management target article or an object that supports or accommodates the article (such as a pallet and a container), a communication device configured to exchange data with the RF tag (hereinafter referred to as “reader writer”), and a host device configured to control the reader writer (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-183437 (Patent Document 1)).
In production sites and logistics sites, enhanced processing speed or the like in the RFID system is required in order to increase production efficiency. For example, as a configuration to exchange data between a reader/writer unit and a controller (PLC), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-250584 (Patent Document 2) discloses a programmable/logic & RFID controller that employs a shared bus and a shared memory instead of serial communication connection. Note that the controller can correspond to the host device in the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 2.